Fariy Tail's Three Strong
by Shepherd1911
Summary: I suck at summaries but I also own nothing but OCs


Magnolia, Fiore x783

In the town of Magnolia there is a mage guild know as Fairy Tail, coming up to the guild was two people and a cat with wing were currently walking up to the guild. One was a young busty blonde woman this was Lucy an aspiring celestial wizard who was hopping to join Fairy Tail, the other was a young man known as Natsu Dragneel the Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail also known as the 'Salamander' and finally the last one is was known as Happy the cat a small blue cat that talks. They were walking up to the building and opened the door, "Hey everybody guess who's back?!" said Natsu.

Everyone in the guild started to greet the him, Lucy split from him and started to make her way over to the bar where she accidentally bumped into someone, "Oh I'm sorry I should've been paying attention to where I am going." said Lucy, she then looked up and saw a tall young man with red hair and blue tips but his most distinguished features are the eyepatch on his right eye and the scar that extends from just above his eyebrow down across his eye and nose to the bottom left of his chin. He was wearing black multi-cam cargo pants and black combat boots and a red muscle shirt.

He looked to her and smiled showing his unnaturally sharp teeth and said, "Oh that's alright to be honest I wasn't really paying attention either." he looked her up and down, " I don't believe I've seen you around before are you here to join the guild."

That made Lucy nod enthusiastically, but before she could say anything a table came and hit him in the face and made it shatter. That's when Lucy noticed that the entire guild that had broken out into an all out brawl that it was now deathly quiet, she then looked at the man that had greeted her who now had his eye closed but she noticed a slight glow from behind the eyepatch he then just chuckled and said, "Well Lucy why don't you head on over to the bar where my girlfriend will definitely be able to help you." that's when his right arm erupted into a Crimson flame while his left arm turned into liquid she could also see a crimson colored Fairy Tail guild mark on the back of his neck with a black outline . He walked forward and said, "Ok which one of you fucking shmucks threw that table!"

Lucy quickly made her way over to the bar where she saw two women and one man at the bar, the one behind the bar was dressed in a maroon dress with white hair and a front ponytail this was Fairy Tail's own model for sorcer's weekly Mirajane Strauss, the one woman sitting at the bar was the drunk of Fairy Tail Cana Alberona , she was dress in a bikini top and a pair of brown pants and slip on shoes. The last one was a young man who had black hair and some gray specs in his hair that resembled ash, his right eye was steel silver and his left was orangish red. He was dressed in a crimson trench coat with a black shirt and Grey cargo pants and combat boots, he also has a pair of swords on his back but Lucy couldn't tell what they where made out of. He was currently drinking with Cana who was now downing a barrel, she walked up to the bar and said, "Umm, excuse me I was told that someone could help me here get into the guild."

Mira turned and said, "Oh yes I saw you talking to Landreth. So you are trying to join the guild?"

"Yes I am so how can I do that."

Before she could get an answer a large man was tossed into the bar hitting the Crimson trench coat mage making him spill his drink to which the guild got quiet again and the man looked at his drink before putting it down and standing up, he turned and looked at the brawling guild. That's when Natsu came from the crowd and said, "HINES, FIGHT ME!" he jumped at the crimson coated mage who grabbed him by his leg and threw him back to a man who was missing his clothes.

"When will you learn Natsu that you cant beat me?" asked Hines as he walked towards the crowd and pulled his swords and the brawl started once again.

The brawl continued for a while until it was stopped by a giant and once it was done the giant shrunk down to a small man in a funny outfit, Mira then walked up to him and said, "It's good to see you again master."

"You as well Mira." said the small master.

"Well master I also want to tell you that we have someone new that wants to join the Guild."

"Oh really and who is that?"

"She's right here." she then motioned for Lucy to come over.

The small master looked her up and down and smiled, "Well I say you'll fit right in here. Mira can you go get her a guild mark please."

"Yes, master. Right this way Lucy." said Mira.

As they were getting her guild mark the Master of Fairy Tail Makarov was currently ripping into the guild members that recently went out on job due to the amount of complaints he was receiving. Hines and Landreth walked back over to bar were Mira was just finishing putting on Lucy's new guild mark she showed it off to them and they congratulated her on getting in and that now was a time of celebration. They all drank well into the night and ended up passed out in the guild hall that was until someone kick in the front door, when everyone looked up they saw a young man with a blue glowing eye and a middle aged man hanging off his shoulder, the younger man then said, "Hey every one guess whos back and look who I found on my way back."


End file.
